


Gellghoul City

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothing, Deepthroating, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erotica, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, excessive cum, facefuck, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: The ultimate melting pot of cultures and lives. Monsters, humans and much more all live together, work together, and fuck together. A series of lewd & exciting stories featuring all sorts of characters and species, all absolutely desperate to fuck the Gell out of each other.





	1. Fie the Demon Brat

Neon lights flash across the sides of the colossal towers of Gellghoul City. The bustling streets are filled with tourists and travellers from all across the world, the infamous melting pot of cultures and creatures that made Gellghoul City the place to be on any evening. There are no restrictions here, no passports needed, no borders. Humans, elves, monsters, orcs, anyone could come to Gellghoul. Some of them might even be able to leave.

The mix of cultures was the main attraction for the city. Music, art, media, food. Everything to try and everyone to try it with. It was the perfect place to escape your bubble, to find a world outside your own. Who could blame you if, while you're expanding your horizons, while you're meeting so many new, amazing, beautiful people, you start wanting more than just a clash of cultures? More than a few visitors have seen the long legs of the beautiful elves, the ripped abs of the minotaurs, the full lips of the goblin girls, and been eager to start clashing in other wild ways. It had become yet another industry across Gellghoul, and it was a lucrative one.

Bright cars blazed past the clogged streets as Fie walked through, her hood down and her pace slow. Sparkling neon banners flashed across the buildings, and the sounds of chattering mixed with the ever present noise of advertisements. She was nearing the Red Light District. The noise would change there, be much more her sort of thing. She couldn't stand the crowds, so many people pushing into her, shoving her. She needed space, and felt immense relief when she reached it.

Fie lived in Gellghoul City, across from the city streets and away from the flashing lights. She liked where she lived, and honestly never felt much of a desire to come out to the main city, but this is where the tourists came by. Poor Fie. As much as she'd have liked to have been sat at home on her computer, chatting to her friends, she was all the way out here, panting softly in a barely restrained desire. What's a young succubus to do? She kept the pangs away with manufactured products, with replicas, but when a succubus is in heat, the urges get so very powerful, so very tempting. That was the only reason Fie was here, of course. An unquenchable innate desire to swallow down the thickest load of cum she could find.

She'd had a lot of boyfriends. Like, a LOT of boyfriends. But she never really felt a deep connection with them you know? Which of course means they hadn't got nearly enough stamina to keep up with Fie and her insatiable cocklust. She didn't MEAN to drain their balls dry each time! No one understood her struggles, having that pink haze float over her eyes as soon as she can smell the scent of cock, having her mouth water at the mere though of it. She spends the day totally fine, resisting her lewd nature, despite the constant teasing from her aunt to accept it. Succubi were meant to be in control, dammit! They were meant to be the masters of seduction and grace, that's what she'd heard from her aunt at least. So why the hell did she turn into such a fawning little addict when they whipped their dicks out to her? And why the hell didn't they at least the decency to fuck her senseless more than 6 or 7 times? 

So her boyfriends took their empty balls and worn-out pelvises off to find less troublesome girls, but another could always be found. That was because Fie was, to put it bluntly, almost impossibly sexy. She was a shortstack dark skinned girl at an adorable 5 foot 1, but what she lacked in size she made up for everywhere else. A pair of thick, meaty thighs led up to a bouncy round ass that her suitors were convinced was crafted by God himself to be sat on their faces. Her soft chubby form went upwards to a huge pair of the softest tits that had ever graced Gellghoul City, a wet dream come true that led to many a drooling buffoon walking face first into a lamp post as she walked past.

She had a naturally frowny face, which wasn't helped by her naturally frowny disposition, but she also possessed a pair of soft, pouty lips to really seal the deal. She had bright amber eyes, short and spiky black hair with a fringe over her right eye, and a set of curled horns above her head usually kept under her hood or hat. She also had a swishy tail she kept hidden away, because the damn thing had a mind of its own. It seemed like every bit of her was designed to seduce and rile up hot-blooded young studs, which was fine and all, but why couldn't any of the fuckers keep up with her abnormal sex drive? She often thought in frustration that if they're all gonna get constant boners around her, the least they could do is make them ACTUALLY constant.

That was when her friend Lili the Mermaid told her about the tourists that frequent the Red Light District. These guys, she said, were the real freaks, all there for just one thing. She had visited a couple weeks ago and found a guy with a damn tree-trunk down his pants that pounded her into a babbling well-fucked mess over the course of 6 sticky hours! Fie told her she was being gross, but internally her cunt was paying close attention. She'd put off the urges long enough, and had snuck out at night to go pay a visit to the Red Light District. "You'd better have been telling the truth, Lili..." She muttered to herself as she took a spot under a vacant lamp post.

Fie slowly unzipped her hoodie, revealing the prize underneath. She had a pink baseball cap on, her favourite one, but the rest of her outfit was all freshly bought. A thin half-top barely contained her bulging titflesh, with the word "BITCH" written in pink letters across it. A pair of scandelously short jean hot pants managed to cover only part of her voluptuous ass, ready to burst out at any moment. She wore a set of fishnet stockings around her thick tights, going down to a set of comfy and stylish trainers. She popped in a stick of bright pink bubble gum and idley blew bubbles from her full, glossy lips as she waited, bulging delightfully in all the right places. It wouldn't be long, she thought to herself. She had guys coming up to her when she was just in regular clothes, so dressing like a cock-crazed pornstar was gonna get her some results.

Didn't take long until some poor shmuck was gawking at her, and his legs started walking before he could even think. The very first words Fie heard out of the tourist were "How much?". She just glared with that usual pouty glare that was really just making him harder. Yeah, most of the girls here were after the cash, but still, that's way too direct an opening line, isn't it? Fie shrugged, and in a swift motion reached forward to clench her smooth hand around the shaft of the guys dick inside his pants. He made a funny squealing noise and his eyes crossed before he began to shoot his load just from her touch. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Jeez, you're an even quicker shot than my exes! Get outta here!" She shooed him away as she walked off cross-legged and confused about what had just happened.

Man after man came after the dolled up succubi slut, and man after man were sent packing with wet stains on their crotchs. Sometimes it was a grab, sometimes it was a lick across the ear, sometimes it was a dirty whisper. Every time the guy would cream his pants and get chased off. Fie was getting very grumpy, chewing on her gum in annoyance. Lili hold told her she's found a real stud by doing this. Maybe she really had just been messing with her. Lili was going to freaking get it later for this. Maybe Fie would pour jello in her swimming tub...

"Pardon me, young lady?" A somewhat dignified voice broke her out of her cruel fantasies. She peered upwards from her cap. Way upwards. This guy was tall, over 6 foot at least! A busty shortstack like Fie had to really peer skywards at him. Not only that, he was...older than the rest of the guys who had come by. He was going grey even. A tall, imposing older man looking down at her with a soft smile. Fie quietly tutted to herself. "What's up, old man, need directions? The time?" She responded.

"I was wondering if I could hire your services actually." He replied. "You're easily the most beautiful girl in this city." Fie rolled her eyes like a brat. "Ewww." She thought to herself. "Who wants to suck on some crumbly old man dick? You'd probably get dust spewing out the other end!" She looked him up and down. "I dunno..." She muttered. "If it's funds you're concerned about, I assure you that you don't have to." He flashed his wallet, and Fie could spot a very hefty number of bills peeking out at her.

"Humph!" She grumbled, pouting even harder. "Dirty old man thinks he can buy some top tier pussy with some crummy notes, huh?" The old man blinked in surprise. "Oh my. Are you not interested in the money?" "Tch." The demon brat scoffed. "No! I'm after....well...." She suddenly went a little shy at the thought of just blurting out she was here to get dicked down by the biggest cocked stud in the city for as cheap as he wanted. Fie's payment was whatever monster load she could swallow down her tight little throatcunt. "Whatever! I'm after something else, old man, and I don't think YOU've got iiiiit...." She punctuated the word "YOU'VE" by grabbing at the old mans dick like she had done so the whole night, but this time things were a little different. She could tell straight away this guy wasn't going to be spurting out a load in his pants.

"Ahh, I see." The old man was still smiling quite peacefully. "Well, if THAT'S what you're concerned about, I once again assure you that you don't have to." Fie looked up at the old mans eyes from under her cap. He was smiling sweetly enough, but she could feel something really strong, some powerful blazing hot energy coming from this guy, and it seemed to be pulsing out more the longer she kept her hand on what felt like a reaaaaal monster cock. Fie gulped. That familar pink haze was starting to drip down over her vision. She licked her dry lips. "Whatever, old man." She muttered again. "Anyway. It's freaking late. I need somewhere to sleep tonight. Take me somewhere to sleep right now, stinky old man."

"Woah! Nice pad, old man!" Fie was looking around his fancy apartment with interest. Old collectables, film memorabilia, fancy furniture. It was stuffy in a unique kind of way. "You know, we should probably tell each other our names?" The gentleman chuckled. "May I ask..." "Fie." She replied sternly. "I don't care what your name is, old man." She blew a bubble and looked him up and down. Her type had always been guys her own age, but if this guy really had a dick as big as she thought she felt...Fie felt her pussy very much agreeing to this more and more, but her heart was stubborn and bratty. She wasn't gonna just spread her legs and take in that old man dick just like that. "I'm 36..." The man mumbled to himself. To the 21 year old Fie, that was enough to count him as "Old Man".

"You a tourist?" She asked with a disinterested voice. "I was, originally." He replied. "But I bought a place here after my first visit. This whole city is just...amazing. The mix of cultures, the vibrant social life..." "The slutty demon girls?" Fie eyed him suspiciously. He just chuckled. "I...struggle with temptation, it's true." "Old pervert..." She said harshly. "Old pervert bringing in cute demon girls to drain your balls...eww..." The old man didn't respond. He wasn't really sure at first, but he couldn't help but admit he was starting to get into this bratty behaviour. Fie, of course, didn't care if he was into it or not. Just as long as he could give her what she needed.

"Whatever, old man. I'm hungry." She sat on the edge of his bed and readjusted her cute hat to turn it backwards. "Oh, I mean, I can whip you up a quick dinner if you'd like?" He replied eagerly, "Just between you and me, I make a mean risotto!" Fie rolled her amber eyes in a very exaggerated way. "UGH! No, idiot! I MEAN I'm hungry for some COCK! Get over here already, let me see what you're working with. Stupid old pervert." The man blinked for a few moments in surprise at the sudden outburst, before grinning softly and walking over to Fie. The short girl came up to his waist while she was sat down. "Why don't you get it out for me?" He asked sweetly. Fie looked up through her fringe with a scowl. "You'd like that wouldn't you, you fucking old perv...making a sexy demon girl work to pull your cock out...fine, I'll do it. But I'm not gonna LIKE yanking out your old stinky cock..." She began to pull away at his belt, her harsh words not hindering the speed at which she worked. Deep down, her needs were bubbling up. She wasn't just interested or intrigued, she NEEDED to see what this guy was packing. Of course, she wasn't going to admit that. Not yet.

Fie had an idea in her head. Every other loser had blew their weak watery loads just by her doing one sexy thing. Maybe if she tease this guy, he would blew his shot without her even doing anything. Then she could laugh in his face and go home. To that end, she brought her mouth towards his crotch, and decided she was gonna pull his fly down using her teeth, looking right into his eyes as she did so. As she started doing just that, the old mans eyes bulged out in surprise. "Oh yeah, he likes that," Fie thought to herself. "N-not that I CARE if he likes it or not", she quickly reminded herself. "I don't care even one little bit about him or his..."

*FLOP*

".......cock...."

The full weight of the cock that fell onto Fie's head wasn't actually that heavy, but to her it felt like a warm hand pushing her to her knees. It was immense. As thick as a can of soda, and long enough to stretch over her head and still stretch downwards. Her cute face could barely even be seen from underneath the huge, throbbing cock she had just unleashed upon herself. Her amber eyes looked up at the monstrous cock now positioned over her face with a look of awe. That cute expression was having a very positive effect on the old man, and his massive shaft throbbed.

Fie gulped. She was torn now. Her succubi side was battling with her own personality, like a little demon and...well, another demon, on her shoulders. "Come on, idiot!" Her succubi side told her, "It's pretty obvious you were just BORN to be a cocktoy for guys like this, you know it as well as I do! Just go ahead and let it all out! Be the succubi cumdump studs like this just LOVE to pump jizz into, and then beg him to do it over and over again!" The other less-slutty demon tried to fight back. "Oh no you don't! If you were gonna just go ahead and let your instincts take over, you'd have just ripped your shirt off at the Red Light District and started an orgy right then and there! YOU'RE the sweet piece of ass this massive cock wants to plow, so YOU'RE the one in control! So don't let him win!"

Fie's head was spinning. The weight of cock pressed down on her face, the growing scent of fucklust rising up through her small nostrils, she could taste the air itself getting heavier with musk. God, it really WAS tempting to just give in, to just be a total jizzjar for this...unspeakable piece of male dominance...but she resisted, her own bratty personality fighting back. If she couldn't resist this massive boner, she was gonna at least have it her way. Fie's way was the ONLY way, after all.

"N-n-not bad, old man." Fie finally managed to utter out, after nearly a solid minute of silent cock awe. "You're bigger than the other guys I've been with...a l-little bigger..." The old man chuckled. "So I've been told." Fie pouted. "Oh, you gonna just my nice compliment go to your head, huh? Dirty old pervert, good for nothing but his dick..." She leaned forward and landed a soft kiss on the underside of the hulking cock. "Show you what old perverts get...they get drained dry...they get their big, stinking cocks sucked dry by cute succubi girls who reaaaaally need a fix of cum..." She was planting kisses all along the length now, and reached her hand up to grab the thick base of the shaft, moving to the side to allow her other hand to grab nearer the head. She was kissing and suckling and licking all across the massive shaft, and the old man was enjoying her suddenly more obidient attitude very, very much.

Fie moved around to the tip, looking right at the bulging cockhead like it was a mortal enemy. "Think you're sooooo fucking big." She muttered. "Well when you're spurting out cockjuice like a broken fucking faucet, you won't be acting so high and mighty. I'm gonna make your legs fucking give out from the amount of jizz I'm draining from you." She looked right into his eyes with a determined, but husky gaze. "And you know what else? I'm drinking down every. Last. Drop. I'll gargle your fucking balljuice like a good little whore, because I KNOW that's what old perverts like you want, but you're gonna know, every second you jizz, every load I swallow, I'm doing it because I WANT it, not because YOU do. You hear me, you monster cocked old stud? For the next 24 hours, your monster cock is MY monster cock!" Asserting her dominance, and not leaving the stunned man a chance to respond, Fie darted forward and swallowed the whole red hot cock tip into her mouth. 

This was exactly why he just couldn't resist going back to the demon girls. A regular girl, monster or human, would be gagging and struggling within moments with a cock like this. But a succubus, even a younger one like Fie, was able to do so much more with it. She was bobbing her head back and forth, the fringe over her swaying with her motions, leaving trails of slobber and spit all over him. She was going a little deeper each time she bobbed forward, her throat full and bulging from the heft, moaning a little bit more as the taste of monster cock started to become known to her.

Fie felt very natural on her knees, swallowing down thick cock, and though she wasn't going to admit it, she loved the taste so much it almost scared her. She pulled backwards with a loud gasp, leaving strings of slut spit attached, and sucked on her fingers to take in the taste like a gourmand. "You've got a tasty cock for an old man." She remarked with a glare. "I bet allll the succubi go nuts over this. I bet you bring them all back here and absolutely RUIN them, pound their poor holes like a beast and leave their bellies round and full of old man seed." The old man just gulped at her frank, lewd talk. 

"It's true." He admitted, "I've had several beautiful succubi compliment me...and get to know me very personally. None quite like you, I must admit." Fie smirked, a slight grin showing her jagged teeth. "S-shut up." She remarked, clearly blushing. "Don't think your compliments will make me start to like you or anything. Besides, you should save them until you see THIS." With that, she licked her lips and dived forward. Inch after inch after inch disappeared down Fie's throat as she swallowed and gulped and gagged over the immense pole. The old man leaned back and moaned in pleasure. He was clearly new to a true blue Succubus Throatfuck, and his initiation was very intense. Over three quarters of his huge arm length cock vanished from sight, replaced by a very satisfied looking Fie, whose eyes fluttered in bliss at the total feeling of delightful fullness. She was still able to notice that, despite her skills, she actually had left some cock unswallowed. She didn't let that daunt her though. Suddenly, her tongue began to slither out like a snake, and began to wrap around and around, reaching towards the base. The old man watched in amazement as Fie's incredibly long demon tongue wrapped around him like a warm onahole, and reached the very base of his cock. As Fie began to bob back and forth, so too did her tongue, giving him a one-of-a-kind tonguejob.

"Oh my God..." The old man groaned out. "This is fucking amazing..." His demeanour was creaking under the intense assault given out by Fie's perfect mouth, and Fie was starting to enjoy the thought of making this soft spoken older man turn into a raging sex-obsessed fuckboy for her. She made purposefully loud gagging noises, the sort of noise that would indicate a normal throat had reached its limit, but Fie was quite content where she was. She began to shake her head left and right, making any movement she could to really drag every drop she could out of him. Eventually, his knees gave out, and he was forced to fall backwards, staggering into a chair behind him. Fie kept close, not letting the massive rod out of her grasp, crawling along the floor after him like a throatlocked cockmaid. She got into a more comfortable position, gently rubbing his lap with her soft hands while pounding her face up and down the immense length.

There was no way any human, not even one as gifted as this man, could stand up to this oral assault. "I'm not going to last much longer..." He groaned out in warning. Fie noticed his oversized balls throbbing with need, and started to pull backwards. Suddenly, a large hand planted itself on her cap, and held her head in place. Fie's eyes went wide. She tried to push up, but the stupid idiot had his head rolled back, he couldn't see! Idiot! Was he seriously just going to hold her in place so he could shoot whatever monstrous load he's packing directly into her guts? Just use her as a cheap cumdump to fill until cum is spewing from her small nose? This old pervert was seriously gonna just hold her down and spew his greasy, chowder thick jizz right into her eager, swallowing throat without a single thought or care for her well being? God, Fie thought to herself, that's just too fucking hot.

She glared with her amber eyes, but her throat went into overtime. Fie became nothing more than a beautiful jizz-drainer, her only thought and desire was to utterly and completely empty this perverts balls. She rolled her tongue around, she massaged his balls, she bobbed up and down. She was in desperate need for whatever he was going to dump into her, and at this point she was keeping HIM in place as much as he was keeping her. Finally, the old man let out a beastial roar of release, and the single biggest, thickest, tastiest load of cum Fie had ever known began to rush down her well-fucked throat, the ultimate treat she had worked so very hard to get.

The old mans cock was like a firehose going off. The output of ballbatter would have choked a regular girl, made her eyes roll back, filled her to the brim within mere seconds. A load like his was to be worshipped, idolised by whores across the land who would lather and soak his balls in eager kisses just to draw shot after shot out of him. But the poor old man, he had encountered someone even more amazing than him. He had encountered Fie, a hungry, horny brat with an endless, unceasing appetite for the thickest, juiciest, most brutish cum loads she could find. She sat firm, and moaned in delight as rope after rope of tasty jizz poured into her like an endless stream. Her stomach began to bulge out from the sheer output, but she focused her demonic energies, and her belly began to slim out again. In return, her ass filled out even more, becoming softer, thicker, meatier. 

The old man was still cumming. Fie's eyes were wide in amazement, looking up at him in awe. She had never known anything like this! It just wasn't stopping! Maybe...maybe all those boyfriends she met, were they really men at all? Just kids, infants compared to this man. She felt an intense sadness, a disappointment at time wasted playing with children when there real men like this wandering around with their cocks going woefully unsucked, their loads going tragically unswallowed. This was where she needed to be. On her knees for big, strong, burly massive cocked studs. As the endless stream of thick jizz poured into her, she felt....satisfied, for maybe the first time since she had turned 18, she felt satisfied.

Not that she'd admit that to this stupid old man. <3

As Fie herself reached her own limit for once, so too did the old man. His loads began to taper off, shots began to thin. He was practically comatose in release, his head fallen backwards and his arms loose at his sides. He tried to speak, but just moaned in a wordless babble. Fie began to pull backwards while also grabbing his slowly softening cock. She let it out with a wet gasp and sighed in delight. "Woaaaaah." She breathed out, before stretching her arms above her head. "I can't tell you how much I needed that." She stood up and looked down at the collapsed old man with a smirk. "Told you. MY monster cock, pervy old man." 

Having got what she came for, Fie started to make her way out. Just before she did, she paused. The two demons on her shoulder watched her intensely. "Come on, you perfect little succubi slut!" whispered one. "Let him wake up by seeing you slurping on his big balls. Tell him you're his personal pet, and just give in, let it all come naturally." "Nuh-uh, no you don't!" The other one demanded. "YOU'RE in control! Just walk away, don't even bother waking the pervert. You got what you wanted, and that's all you need!"

Fie looked back at the old man with a look of thought on her face. "You know", she thought to herself, "Never did get his name..."

Fie left the apartment, but just before she did, she scribbled her number down on a napkin. This compromise seemed to satisfy both of her little demons enough for her to feel well and truly satisfied. Fie practically skipped home, the sun starting to slowly rise across the city of Gellghoul.


	2. Rose the Mummy MILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an escaped museum exhibit decides to wander off in search of new clothes, her stumbling into Kyle's store starts a chain reaction of immense proportions. The seductive and sweet Rose will do just anything to get those nice clothes, including trying them on for her little stallion, and letting Kyle rip them right off.

It was a bizarre situation indeed. Only a few hours ago, at the Gellghoul History Museum, a peaceful day of learning had been interrupted by a terrible theft. The prize exhibit, a pair of beautiful ornate sarcophaguses, was being witnessed and marvelled at by dozens of onlookers. These works of art were special, as for thousands of years explorers had been attempting to open them, but to no avail. Ancient techniques, modern procedures, and even high explosives couldn't crack these shells, and this made them a national treasure, the only known pair of unopenable sarcophaguses. 

During the exhibition, a bright purple flash suddenly blinded everyone in the room. When their eyes finally worked again, the sarcophaguses...were still right there, in fact. But they were opened, and clearly empty. A search of the entire museum went up immediately but there was no sign of any break in at all. Whatever had happened, it was like the perpetrator had just vanished from sight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, while the search was still ongoing, a young sales clerk called Kyle was struggling to believe his eyes. A person had walked into his empty clothes shop, and he was struggling to take in the woman that he saw. She was tall and statuesque, with a figure that seemed shaped by ancient Goddesses. She had dark, beautiful skin without a single blemish on any part of her form. Her legs were smooth as silk and stretched up to a set of asschecks that had Kyle openly drooling, so incredibly full and juicy, and seemingly jiggling with every slow, teasing step she made around the shop. Her hips were wide, the kind that a hentai obsessed perv like Kyle would call "breeders hips", hips that were wielded by slutty mothers-to-be to tempt poor innocent men like Kyle into dumping their fresh loads into.

Upwards Kyle's eyes went to a smooth belly that moved into the most mouth-watering set of breasts, drooping down from their weight but still unspeakably firm and full. Kyle licked his lips involuntarily at the thought of squeezing and sucking on those perfect globes, and the divine feeling of soft elasticity that he would enjoy as he fucked them with his rapidly hardening cock, dreaming of them coated in oil, massaged and worshipped like breasts like those deserved. From these gargantuan tits Kyle's eyes moved upwards to her flawless face. A pair of deep violet eyes scanned around the room with a look of curiosity, and a hint of naughtiness as she perused the lingerie. She had full, purple lips in a constant pout. If she blew him a kiss, Kyle might jizz himself right there in the store.

This woman walked around the store, examining the items. It was rather understandable she was looking for clothing. After all, she wasn't really wearing any. Even beyond the fact that she was the most unspeakably gorgeous woman Kyle would ever meet in his life, the fact that she was wearing nothing but a set of pure white bandages wrapped salaciously around her lewd form ensured that Kyle's cock was completely and fully erect within moments. Kyle could spot her puffy areola peeking out from behind the slim wrappings, her glistening cunny barely constrained by the fabrics. The wrappings reached up to her neck before tapering off, not covering her long white hair that reached downwards towards her perfect ass, and atop her head sat an ornate circlet, embedded with a gorgeous sapphire. She looked like some kind of pharaoh, or rather, a seductress who had captured the heart and soul of a pharaoh and now ruled in their place.

The woman turned towards Kyle with a glint in her eye and a smile across her lips. Kyle couldn't even move from her gaze. It was like she was exploring the poor boy with her eyes. Kyle shuddered under her bewitching gaze, feeling her looking inside his very mind, across his whole body. Almost imperceptibly, her smile grew a little. Suddenly, Kyle felt her smooth tongue lick across his cheek, snapping him out of his trance. He turned in shock, but there was no one there. He looked back, and the woman was still right where she was the whole time, but now she was facing him. Kyle couldn't help looking her over again, but now she was doing the same, and the look of amusement in her beautiful eyes suggested she enjoyed the view. 

"Good tidings, shopkeep." She bowed down deep, ensuring Kyle could get a huge eyeful of her cleavage. Not that this mattered much since she was practically naked anyway, but the fact that she was clearly posing in a way to tease and tempt him added a much more heart-pounding level to Kyle's arousal. "G-good afternoon, ma'am." He managed to stammer out. Kyle was a deer in the headlights. Compared to the statuesque beauty before him, he was a short man with ruffled hair, a bandage across his cheek, and a set of slim arms by his sides. He didn't seem the sort that this kind of Goddess would be too interested in, but this one was clearly eyeing him hungrily.

"My name is Rose." She introduced herself, and began sauntering towards him. Her hips sashayed with elegance, and her walk was crafted to entice and arouse. It worked very, very well. Kyle's eyes bulged out even more just from her movement. "I'm rather new to this land, I confess. In my home, I was an empress, but alas, no more. Time has played its merry trick on me, as it does us all. I do not expect a welcoming gift due to my unannounced arrival, but you may show your respect nonetheless." She offered the back of her hand to Kyle with a curious smile. Kyle was still awestruck, but something deep in him urged him to take her soft hand and kiss it. A desire to show respect, a show of subservience, or just a desperate need to place his lips somewhere on her? Kyle had no idea, but Rose seemed pleased nonetheless.

Kyle lingered on the kiss, but Rose didn't urge him onwards. She stood and waited until he was satisfied, and Kyle eventually snapped out of his dazed state and let her hand go with a babbling apology. She giggled softly, her full breasts jiggling slightly as she did so, though in a rather exaggerating manner, like she was ensuring Kyle got a good glimpse of her massive chest bouncing and jiggling around. He made certain to embed the sight deep within his spank bank for the rest of his life. "W-where did you come from, Miss Rose?" Kyle asked. "Your fantasies, perhaps?" Rose reached up and rubbed her smooth hand across Kyle's cheek, with the clerk blushing wildly. "I'm Egyptian, my dear. My daughter and I are special guests of the museum, I suppose you could say. Oh, but please do not tell them that I am here just yet, alright?" She leaned in close, pushing her soft breasts up against Kyle's chest and whispering into his ear. "It's just our little secret." Kyle's mind was spinning, and every male instinct in his body was screaming at him to grab hold of those gorgeous jiggling orbs of ass flesh that his hands were practically hovering over. Rose seemed to linger, the scent of jasmine thick in Kyle's nostrils. She waited to see if he was going to snap and grope her lucious ass, and the second she could sense his resolve was about to break in half, she pulled away, leaving her perfect ass woefully unmolested. She grinned at Kyle sweetly. "Oh Kyle, thank you for your understanding." Kyle blinked in confusion, his hands still in groping position. Wait, did he ever actually tell her his name...

"While I am here, I shall need some more suitable clothing, my dear. That is why I have visited you this evening. Though young, virile men like yourself would no doubt prefer I travel in these revealing bandages...," Rose seemed to sway her hips as she spoke, showing off her bandaged form, "...I doubt I shall be able to walk through the streets unaccousted without a change in attire. Will you assist me, Kyle?" She looked deep into his eyes. "I assure you, I reward my help-" "Yes, of course I will!" Kyle shouted out before she could even finish. The man was giddy at the thought of getting this vision of seduction undressed. Rose's eyes went a little wide, and then she let out another delightful giggle. "Oh, I didn't even need to do anything to persuade you, how lovely! Hmmm, but Kyle...your intentions...they are quite pure, are they not?" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh! Oh, of course!" Kyle responded, "Absolutely, I just...I'm just super enthusiastic about clothing, ma'am." Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed...then, pray tell, is THAT merely a coincidence?" 

She pointed a slender finger downwards. Kyle was CLEARLY sporting a massive, throbbing boner under his slacks. It was obsence, a long, fat slab of cockmeat barely restrained and eagerly pulsing to try and convince passing cocksluts to stop for a drink. Kyle squeaked in shock. He knew he had a boner, but this was...way more obvious than it usually was. Wait a second...he wasn't wearing underwear?! No wonder it was so obvious, where the hell did they go? Rose squatted down, her legs spread out and a lewd grin appearing on her face as she reached a soft hand out to rub against Kyle's lewd erection. "Ahhhh, this is incredible." She sighed. "It reaches down your leg...so virile...the stallions would be jealous of you..." She reached in and planted a wet kiss along the outline of the bulging rod with a clear cocklust in her expression. 

Kyle's resolve was already thin, and this oiled up cockslut kissing his cock was the last thread snapped. He grabbed Rose's shoulder roughly with one hand, and reached into his slacks with the other, with every intention of yanking out his oversized shaft and slamming every last inch right down the throat of this cockteasing Egyptian beauty until her eyes rolled backwards. However, before his lewd facefuck could begin, Rose placed a gentle hand on his arm. Suddenly, he was completely immobile. Kyle couldn't move a single inch, and yet despite this the overwhelming passion within him was still bubbling. She'd...done something to him, and the look on her face suggested everything was going to plan.

"Kyle...my dear stallion...you may have noticed from looking all over my body, but I don't have much in the way of currency. Certainly not any that your people take. However, Kyle, I think you...and this tasty, bulging cock...are quite reasonable, and indeed, rather tempting." While she was talking, her spare hand had started to rub and tease one of her gorgeous nipples with desire. "I offer you a trade, one I think you shall find rather incredible right now. I shall take one outfit, for every single load that I can churn from these oversized balls of yours. That shall be my payment, an evening with this body that has been pursued and lusted over for generations and generations to come. I promise you, Kyle, this is a treat that kings and emperors have fought to the death for...all you need to offer is a handful of clothing, and you shall experience delights not experienced for thousands of years. Am I quite clear, my dear stallion?"

Just to be totally clear, Kyle had been nodding in agreement literally after she mentioned she had no money. The rest of the speech was mostly for the sake of tradition. Seeing his very clear approval, Rose laughed to herself once again. "Oh Kyle, you are making this incredibly easy. But you know something? I rather like that. I think we're going to get on very, very well..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outfit #1 was, of course, lingerie. Both Rose and Kyle agreed that they needed to get her in a set of lacey black lingerie as soon as possible, with an enticing garter belt wrapped around her full hips. She posed dramatically in the full length mirror, turning and sashaying, enjoying the sight of her flawless form in every angle. Kyle was as well, and the thought of the "payment" incoming was only making his already massive cock throb more dangerously with need. But he didn't push Rose to hurry. For one thing, he was happy to wait...and for another, he was starting to think there was something funny to Rose, and didn't really want to risk getting on her bad side.

"Goodness, this is risque." Rose muttered, "I do very much like it. I'd rather like to just walk right outside in it, and see the inevitable explosion of lust it would cause. But no, not tonight." She looked over her shoulder with a smouldering gaze, eating Kyle up with a glance. "Tonight, I am yours and yours alone. So tell me, good shopkeep. How shall I pay for this delightful outfit?" 

Kyle didn't even respond. He just planted himself down in a chair, and with a flick of his wrist produced his drooling cockshaft. Rose was taken aback. "My word..." she gasped, "I knew it was large but...Kyle, back home you would make a delightful living as a breeding stallion. A man like you shouldn't be left so frustrated. Allow me to assist you..." With that, Rose got onto her hands and knees, and began to crawl tantalisingly towards Kyle's exposed erection. As she neared it, she slowly rubbed the two massive balls dangling off the side of the chair, and sighed dreamily as she took in the pungent scent of an oversized erection for the first time in centuries. "Some things never change..." She smiled to herself, "Indeed, my fondness for oversized brutes with more cock than sense has not vanished. Let us see if the Western taste has a different flavour." With that, she planted her long tongue on the base of Kyle's shaft, and slowly, teasingly, painfully began to drag it all the way up, inch by inch, to the exposed cockhead towering above. A drip of precum poured out as she climbed and landed on her tongue, which caused her to retract her beautiful tongue quickly. She licked her lips. She seemed pleased by what she had taken in. In fact, her eyes seemed to glimmer with need, and she reached a hand to grasp a circle around the massive cock, pulling it downwards so she could shove the throbbing tip into her warm, silky mouth.

"Mhmmm...mhhmmmm..." Rose moaned in delight around the cockhead lodged in her slutty mouth, her wild tongue lashing around and taking in the taste that she was quite clearly enjoying. Her hands did not stay idle, with one rubbing up and down the length of monster cock with a firm grip, and the other reaching downwards to fondle and stroke the pair of huge balls housing what would be a clearly overwhelming load of nut custard for the cock-enamoured Egyptian to enjoy. Kyle just leaned back and moaned in pleasure. He felt like a pharaoh on a throne, being treated to a cock lathering by the high priestess, whose idol of worship was the monstrous cock she held in her hands. Rose treated the monstrous shaft like it was her own personal messiah, pleasuring and worshipping it with the respectful care and passion that only a true cock-obsessed cum swallowing slut could give.

Taking things to the next level, Rose wrapped both of her silky smooth hands around the shaft and began pumping with more force, bobbing her head back and forth while her wet mouth filled with more spit and slobber. The sounds of moans were replaced by the clear sounds of a meaty shaft pounding into a spit-filled hole, with Rose making sure to include the most lewd noises she could manage. The overwhelming sucking noises as Rose worshipped the cock banging her mouth like an eager pussy were sublime, and the slurping and gurgling noises echoed throughout the empty store. If he were in a better state of mind, Kyle would have wondered that not a single person had come in since Rose appeared, but would likely have passed this off as another of Rose's little tricks and gone right back to facefucking the beauty on her knees before him.

Kyle growled in need and grabbed a fistful of Rose's long white hair, and began to pump her head along his cock with his own power. Rose's eyes went wide, but she showed no resistance to the sudden domination. Instead, she went slack, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be used fully and totally as a cum-draining sex toy for her new pet stallion. Rose's plump spunk-suckers glided up and down along the massive veiny shaft, covering the immense length in a sheen of spit. Kyle was surprised with his own sudden show of aggression, but he had no idea about the sheer primal lust a perfect bitch like Rose inspired in red-blooded males. Rose effortlessly unlocked the deepest, most brutal desires within men, causing them to become little more than titflesh obsessed neanderthals, seeking only the chance to unleash a steaming lead of nut batter deep into her inviting womb. Considering Rose was, in fact, putting effort into teasing and riling up Kyle, it wasn't too surprising he was slowly but surely becoming the sort of fuck-addled, slut-conquering stallion that she so very loved turning her lovers into.

Rivulets of pre-spunk dripped down Rose's chin and along her massive oily tits, dripping down to her smooth legs as she sat kneeling before the overpowering cock currently plowing her throat. Kyle grunted and groaned in satisfaction before thrusting forward and lodging his entire hulking shaft down Rose's throat. A regular slut would be cross-eyed and gagging from the throatal brutality, or totally passed out, but Rose was far from a regular slut, and was still looking directly into Kyle's eyes as he throatlocked her, her tongue slipping out and teasing the fat greasy balls currently connected to her chin. Kyle's cock pulsed in her throat before he slowly drew the entire length out, letting Rose catch her breath, though he noted she didn't actually need to. Sticky strings of cum and spit connected Kyle's bitch-breaking cock to Rose's mouth, and she idly played with the strings between her long fingers with a look of delight.

"I'm sooo lucky to have found a worthy specimen in this city." Rose mused to herself, "A virile bull-cock like yours deserves a whore of quality like myself. But the night is young, and my thrist is growing. Allow me to take control for one moment, and bear witness to the Jewel of the Sands draining every drop of cum from your oversized balls!" Rose did not wait for an answer. Instead, she grabbed Kyle's hands, intertwining her fingers with his seamlessly, and went to work on his cock like a piston. Squatting down, her fat ass jiggling with each pump of her cock-draining throat, Rose began a vicious vacuum blowjob that left Kyle's knees wobbling. Her lewd cock pillows clamped around the veiny rod with a total airtight lock, and he was completely unable, and certainly unwilling, to pull backwards. Frothy bubbles of spit formed alongside her epic cock-gurgling, evidence of Rose's total mastery of cock-swallowing.

Kyle's balls quickly began to gurgle and churn, the familiar feeling of busting his usual monstrous nut, but the work of Rose had practically multiplied what would be his normal load. He could tell he was going to spew a thicker blast of cock cream than he had ever shot in his whole life, and though Rose had been sadly absent for Kyle's other cumshots throughout his life, she knew he would as well. She gripped his hands tighter, letting him know he was in safe hands and warm throats. The hazy look in her eyes ensured Kyle that every single drop of his super thick sperm would be safe, every last bit swallowed down and savoured by her spunk-draining throat.

Kyle expected some kind of roar or shout of brutish dominance to spring forth from his mouth as he finally let loose and blew his load, but the sheer overwhelming pleasure was so much he just arched his back and soundlessly let his mouth open slack as the first stream of gooey seed blasted into Rose's eager throat. She closed her eyes in bliss and swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed. As she had wordlessly promised, the near endless stream of thick, rich spunk flowing from Kyle's cock was safely gulped down to Rose's smooth belly, her fingers tightening even more as she savoured the taste of her new stallion.

Rose's eyes slightly opened after a solid minute of intense cum blasts. She was quite amazed that, even with her additional support, the poor clerk was still shooting out nut like a horse. Her smooth toned belly even began to bulge slightly at the sheer amount of seed pouring down her. She glanced upwards to see Kyle looking into her eyes, a drooling expression of bliss on his face, as he gently cupped her cheek. Hearts practically flashed in her eyes at his gentle gesture. The combination of both being used as a cumdump by a virile male, and being treated like the empress she was? This little tryst was threatening to become something more...permanent...Rose thought to herself. Her womb throbbed with need as Kyle's immense load finally drew to a close, and her gulping noises ceased at last.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Outfit #2 was a swimsuit, or at least it technically was. The sheer outfit was barely anything other than some slits of fabric covering the nipples and cunny of whoever was slutty enough to wear it. A string bikini that seemed to show off more skin than it covered. Rose, of course, adored it. "Goodness! I'd have the adoration everyone on the beach if I wore such a thing. It makes my bandages look positively conservative! Hmm...speaking of which..." Rose decided to try and mix things up a little bit, wearing not just the sheer swimsuit, but also wrapping some of her own bandages around her fat ass and bouncing tits. "What are you wearing them both for?" Kyle asked curiously. Rose smiled knowingly, glad that he asked.

Kyle was sat in a chair once more, with Rose facing away from him. He had a firm grip on each of her jiggling ass cheeks while his monster cock was sandwiched between the two round oily globes like the meat in a slut sandwich. Rose's bandages wrapped not sure around her, but also around the dripping cock that she twerking her ass around, ensuring that no matter how lewdly she shook her hips, there was no escape.

Rose's legs were bent and she was leaning forward, jerking her fat ass around and giving Kyle a royal assjob that he would never forget. A lewd grin shone on her face as Kyle's head spun. "Take that, you fat cocked stallion!" She exclaimed, "Surrender to my flawless ass, and maybe I'll bless you by sitting right on your face!" The thought of that made Kyle's cock throb all the harder as she twerked and jiggled. He reached out and slapped Rose's ass hard, the crack of flesh on flesh making her squeak in surprise, but she took the hint with pleasure and twerked even harder in response.

Kyle thrusted up and down along with the epic oily assjob he received, and before long the familiar gurgle of thick seed began to rumble in his balls. Using Rose as a fleshy fucktoy, he began to spew thick ropes of jizz along her back, his white seed contrasting with the dark skin of the Egyptian beauty. She looked over her shoulder with a smoulder expression, savouring the feeling of gooey sperm coating her flawless form. Kyle gave her ass one last slap, and she squeaked cutely, following with a giggle. "I don't usually let men get away with that..." She remarked, "But...well..." She winked at Kyle, and his heart skipped. Truth be told, she absolutely loved getting her ass spanked and slapped by all sorts of men, but...well, there was nothing wrong with making this poor fat cocked sap feel a little special, was there?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outfit #3 was a super slutty number. A set of denim hot pants, long striped stockings, and a sheer half-top with a hole open showing off Rose's immense cleavage. It was the sort of outfit a pervert like Kyle would have begged her to try on...if she hadn't been the one to suggest it herself. "Hmmm..." She thought to herself. "Do you ever think to yourself...that you wish you had a cock just so you could bang your own ass?" She posed in the mirror and thought to herself for a moment. "Oh. No, I suppose you probably haven't, have you?" She laughed at her own comment, but this laugh didn't seem like the forced polite one she was doing before. It sounded more full, and natural. She wiped away a little tear. "Now then. You and I both know there's only one reason a hole like this..." She emphasised her point by shoving a long finger between her oily breasts, "...is in this outfit? Come over here, my stallion..."

Back in her home, and indeed back in her time, the promise of a titfuck from Rose could make men and kings travel halfway across the world itself, completing any order or desire or whim that would come to her head, just on the promise, or even just the hint, that she would grace their cocks with her splendid, dreamy breasts. Most of the time she just kicked them out once they were done with her jobs anyway, because in truth she reserved her personal cock-worshipping titfuck for only those she felt truly deserved one.

Though he didn't know it, and Rose didn't reveal it, Kyle was in the blessed position that only a handful of men had been in as he sat atop Rose's lithe form, his engorged cock planted between her soft tits, pressed between the two mounds by her slender hands and his rough ones. Kyle's massive cock was poking through the hole in her barely concealing shirt, and poking through towards the smirk on her full purple lips with every thrust. Kyle wasn't sure where she had acquired the bottle of oil she was splashing liberally across her mountainous titflesh, but he wasn't going to start asking questions now.

The way Rose's tits were moulded and shaped under the two pairs of hands squashing them against the scalding cockmeat between them could only be described as drool-inducing. The fact that four hands could squeeze the immense orbs of titflesh and leave so much room was amazing enough by itself. Rose chuckled as droplets of oil and precum splashed onto her beautiful face, licking her lips and savouring the mixture of tastes. "By Anubis, your cock is so delicious...the way your cock looks pounding away at my tits is so beautiful. Yours is a cock crafted for women of quality. Perhaps it was always your destiny to be a breeding stud for royalty like myself? To be pampered and worshipped by my flawless rack of bountiful titflesh. Don't you agree?"

Kyle couldn't help but nod in agreement. The thoughts and memories of women he lusted after before, movie stars, porn stars, models. The memories of them vanished into smoke, replaced by the smile of Rose, a woman crafted by Isis herself to tempt weak-willed horse-cocked studs like him. How could they possible compare? What he considered busty now seemed like bee-stung teenagers. What he considered sexual now seemed like an evening in the library with a coughing grandma. What he considered beautiful now barely even registered in his mind. When he tried to think of a woman, ANY woman besides Rose, all that came to mind was her full, purple lips tutting at him, then moving in for the kiss.

Rose squealed cutely as another unbelievable load came spurting out from Kyle's cockhead like a river of white cream, coating her perfect tits with rich seed, and filling her open mouth with yummy gooey spunk. She was getting addicted to the taste of this man, and licked her lips in delight. The two stared into each others eyes as Kyle kept spurting out rope after rope of ball batter over his beloved Egyptian empress. Rose's eyes fluttered in desire. "Oh dear..." She thought to herself, "I'm really getting caught up in this...he's just so...adorable! Perhaps it would be best to hedge my bets, and I'm sure my daughter is still looking for me..." She felt a sharp pang in her gut just at the thought of leaving! This WAS getting dicey...but when Kyle reached forward and placed his hand gently on her cheek in such a loving way, all that pain seemed to just melt away. She gripped his hand with her own and sighed in bliss. "Oh well...I tried," She lied to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outfit #4 was a French Maid outfit that Kyle had hidden away just in case. Rose had acted shocked and hesitant when he explained what it was, citing that a woman like herself does NOT dress up as a serving girl. Well, that might have been the case at the start of the evening, but Rose was just feigning the attitude now to get Kyle to beg her and see him squirm a little. After he practically got on his knees, she put the outfit on with gusto, her short breezy skirt showing off her glorious ass and her neckline plunging down to a mouth watering cleavage...that Kyle proceeded to pound mercilessly, with Rose lying on her back on a set of stools in the shoe section as Kyle grunted and thrusted his oversized cock into his maid onahole, squirting out more thick jizz all inside her outfit, coating her smooth belly with his seed. The outfit was quite ruined almost instantly, but neither of them minded.

Outfit #5 was a cute pink sweater that Rose liked the look of, along with a miniskirt that showed off her ass even more than the maid outfit. Kyle groped her ass like a molester on a train, and rather forcefully locked her lips into a deep kiss as he did so. Rose sighed like a maiden in heat as she moved her wet tongue around her lovers mouth, the feeling of his heavy hand leaving an imprint in her soft, pillowy ass making her sigh. He then spread her legs apart and began to lick and gulp away at her dripping cunny, making those sighs turn into screams as he made Rose cum over and over along his rugged face.

Outfit #6 was a cheerleader outfit, a white and gold set for royalty of course. By this point, Rose was throwing on any outfit she thought was sexy enough to get the floppy, spent cock of her recently jizzed-out stallion hard once more, and it didn't take much to do. She leaned on the counter and wiggled her ample hips at her mate with a lewd smile across her lips. Kyle lifted up her skirt and took stock of the puckered asshole staring back at him, and with a grunt of animalistic need he began to rub his oversized cockhead at the entrance to Rose's ass. She cooed in delight and moved her hips in a circle to tease the greased up cockhead that was about to plunge into her silky depths.

Kyle thrust forward with a grunt and Rose arched her back with a cry of pleasure. The sound of wet hips slapping against each other echoed throughout the room as Kyle began to assfuck his mate with abandon. Rose leaned forward on her hands, staggering from the brutal ass-pounding she was receiving. Her jiggling asscheeks rippled with every hard thrust she was gifted by her oversized lover, and she bit her bottom lip to resist breaking out in constant screams of delight. She raised an arm to bite at her finger, but suddenly Kyle grabbed it as she raised it up. She gasped in shock as her second arm was grabbed from under her as well. Kyle held her arms across her back, holding Rose up himself as he began to mercilessly powerfuck her sweet rear.

Rose couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had come into this place to tempt and seduce some hapless clerk, take his things and go. Now here she was, the jewel of the Nile, a squealing fucktoy for a hung beast who was 100% certain to pump her tight ass to the point of leaking with his viscous seed, so thick and virile that it could be chewed. The look of dignified class and flawless seduction she had so effortlessly used before was gone, replaced by the look of a bitch in heat being mounted by a true pack alpha. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her beautiful purple eyes rolled back in ahegao bliss, perfectly applied mascara trailed down her face as the exertion of being rammed by this beast cock made her toes curl. She had never considered her ass as being her weak point, but then it was clear she had never been brutalised by a true mate before. It turned out that Rose was a total anal whore, and as she came violently over Kyle's cock, the tight hole clamped and squeezed with like a velvet vice, and Kyle bucked and grunted as he once again unleashed a monstrous load, squirting deep into her ass, before he yanked backwards and a stream of jizz leaked out of his well-fucked toy. 

"T-that was...quite someTHI-" Rose started to say, but that big dicked brute who had just filled her up with virile, paste-like sperm wasn't done ruining her perfect ass yet. He grabbed a handful of her flawless white hair with one hand while he held both of her thin wrists down with the other, and began to power-thrust right back into the dripping hole he had just left. Rose was in real trouble now! Maybe it was the overwhelming effect that she had on the monster cocked lug, but he was acting more and more like HE was in control here! Worse yet, Rose was acting more and more like she wanted that to happen! She couldn't push backwards against the overwhelming thrusts of the stallion blessing her insides with his monstrous shaft.

"T-This wasn't how it was meant to happen!" She shouted out, "You were meant to be easy! A tool to play with! W-why are you so AMAZING!?" Kyle responded by spanking her fat ass with a possessive slap. Rose shook her ass without even meaning to. "You fucking BRUTE!" She shouted out, but her voice wasn't angry, it was more...awed. She couldn't believe what she had done to this hapless store clerk! Ahnn...how her womb throbbed with need, but that couldn't happen! This ultra-virile stud would doubtlessly impregnate her begging womb with just one drop of his ultra-thick seed. Her only daughter had come from the seed of a great pharoah, she couldn't just open her walls to some...nameless store clerk...but oh Isis, she wanted to. She wanted to be made fat with child, made to feel the sweet swell of impregnation from this brutish rutting stallion. After all, he was clearly a breeding mate...what a waste it would be for her to not use him for his true purpose?

Her idle fantasies were interrupted as Kyle dragged her head backwards and groaned. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went slack as yet another monstrous burst of fresh semen poured into her tight asshole. He was really just using her a toy for his endless supply of ultra thick nut! What a fiend! At the very least, if she was in for a whole evening of being used as a high-class ball-latering fucktoy...she might as well...give in to her own deepest desires. <3

"A-a-a moment...my stallion..." She held out a hand. Breaking out of his pussy-dazed cock frenzy, Kyle blinked multiple times. "H-huh?" He asked. Rose turned to look over shoulder with her signiture smile. "I've decided on my final outfit. It's one of my very own. It's very personal to me...I think you'll rather like it."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's final outfit was one that seemed to magically appear as she stood away from him. It rose up from below. It started with a long robe-like skirt, covering one of legs, but open on the other, and rose up into purple bindings that split into a V shape, ensuring her nipples were barely covered, while leaving the full frontal expanse of her glorious cleavage free. A thin mantle appeared on her shoulders, that draped into a single long sleeve. It was a bizarre outfit, but the way it swayed as she moved, the way it seemed to emphasise and focus on her most erotic parts, the way it seemed to fit so tightly to Rose's form...Kyle couldn't help but think that this was indeed her best outfit so far...  
"It's beautiful." He agreed. "But...why didn't you just wear this before?" Rose chuckled in response. "Oh my dear stallion, how could I? After all, these beautiful garments are my ceremonial conception robes!" "Ahh!" Kyle nodded in understanding for a moment, before the realisation of what she'd just said hit him. "Wait, wh-"

POOF! With a puff of smoke, Rose was suddenly kneeling in front of Kyle. His pants had vanished, and his limp rod was slotted firmly between Rose's hefty tits, perfectly cradled in the bizarre outfit. "Oh come now, my stallion...Kyle...I suppose I must remember to speak the name of the man who is going to impregnate me." Kyle's cock THROBBED HARD at the sounds of that, and Rose cooed as drops of pre-cum began to form, ready and eager to do exactly what she just said. "W-wait, I didn't...I don't..." Rose pushed her plump tits together and silenced him. "Oh come now. You can't start acting all innocent now. You grabbed my hair and dumped litres of warm jizz right up my noble ass, you dumped thick, greasy loads down my throat, you fucked my tits like some personal slave. After all this, you didn't think you would light my fire? You didn't think you'd convince me that we were MEANT to be together?"

POOF! Another puff of smoke. Suddenly, Kyle was on his back on the stools that had been magically pushed together. He was now completely naked, and Rose lay between his legs, suckling at his pulsing cockhead. "Isis herself sent me here, I can see that now." Rose exclaimed, "I was sent here to protect the innocent women of this land from the monstrous, cruel fuck-hungry beast that goes by the name of Kyle. You're a monster who would break any innocent young whore in your path, but not me. With me...you can do anything your heart desires." She dived forward and in a single fluid instant took every last inch of Kyle's cock deep into her throat. Her eyes watered as the pungent scent of their past sexual encounters wafted up from Kyle's greasy ballsack, but by now, that thick musk was enough to make her cunt squirt out juices. She moved backwards with a wet spit. "Isis made me a perfect sizequeen slut, a MILF who devours huge cocks with delight, for this encounter. Before your true breeding instincts as a mating steed can develop, I will take away your hot blooded natural instincts..."

POOF! Once again, the scene changed, and Kyle was lying on the floor, with Rose straddling him, her full childbearing hips hovering over the tip of his rod. "...by bearing your child myself!" She grinned lewdly at Kyle, who just looked up in total shock and awe. The moment seemed to freeze as Kyle and Rose looked into each others eyes. "I fucking love you, Rose." Kyle uttered in an awe-struck daze. Rose's smile shifted, her eyes watered, and she gulped to herself. "...I love you too, my stallion." With that, she dropped down hard, and Kyle's entire oversized cock blasted into Rose's soaking wet pussy.

It was like an electric shock zapped between the two. They both went rigid, and their backs arched as the very definition of raw pleasure slammed through them. Before he could even think, Kyle's hands latched onto Rose's hips, ensuring there was no way she was getting off him. Not that the thought even passed through her head. Her toes and fingers both curled, she gritted her teeth, and began to bounce up and down on her beloved's monstrous cock. Wet slapping noises reverberated once again around the store as Rose panted and gasped with each bounce. Kyle thrusted upwards with grunts and cries of pleasure, his sensitive cockhead poking at her eager cervix with full intention of saying hello.

"Tell me stud, in all your days of jerking your huge cock off by your lonesome, did you ever picture a woman like me riding you with the absolute intention of not letting you go until you've painted her fucking womb white with jizz?" Rose growled out her dirty talk, "Mmmm, I'm going to drag every last drop of cum from your huge, fat balls and leave you begging me for more, day after day after day..." The sight of her massive bountiful tits bouncing up and down hypnotically made Kyle grunt and sweat, the huge load of impregnating seed beginning to churn within his balls. She grinded her hips and bounced along every inch of veiny cock that was plowing her silken insides.

POOF! Once again, the magic happened, and suddenly Kyle was behind Rose, as she shook her huge ass to pleasure the cock still buried to the hilt within her. "Magic like this is a mere trifle for me, my stallion. You have no idea of the pleasures I can grant you...and WILL grant you, if you only sign the contract...completed when you bust your massive load all up into my precious womb. Come on, let go, stop your pitiful resistance and take me for your wife. I'll take care of all your boners whenever you want me to, my darling stallion...my wonderful breeding stud..."

POOF! It seemed to be happening at random now as Rose's composure was shot from the rough fucking she was loving every second of. She moaned and panted as she leaned against the wall, her leg raised high into the air as Kyle grabbed it and plowed into her depths. This was an even deeper position, and Rose's eyes crossed as Kyle began to reach the very deepest and most sensitive parts of his new wife's cunny. "Oooo...I'm at the height of my fertility...this is the moment of truth, isn't it? The moment when your massive virile spunk goes spurt spurting into my plump pussy? Come on stallion, if you can't make your fuck-hungry breeding obsessed slutwife pregnant, what even is the use of that oversized sha-"

POOF!

"aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFT!"

Kyle was in a mating press position, with Rose on the floor. He had found himself in the perfect position to thrust to his maximum length when the magic poofed him into this new pose, and he did so with the fuck-brained cum-spewing single mindedness that Rose had come to love in him. She clamped her arms around Kyle's back, and wrapped her legs around him as well. She leaned her face in and whispered into his ear, "Cum for me. Let out every...last...drop..." and kissed his cheek. White flashed behind Kyle's eyes, and with a roar he began to piston fuck the slutmeat below him. Rose held on for dear life as she was fucked harder than she had ever been fucked before in her long, long life. "YES YES YESSSSS! USE ME AS YOUR FUCKING CUMDUMP SLUT! MY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOOOOOOU! I'LL BE YOUR PERSONAL BREEDING BIIIIIITCH!" She screamed out. She bit down on Kyle's shoulder, but the motion just made him power through even more.

Minute after minute of intense, cunt-battering fucking passed by. The thick scent of sex and sweat filled the air, as Rose's dirty talk gave way to a series of cries and howls and begging for jizz. Kyle clamped his lips onto hers, and she responded with the lewdest, messiest kiss possible. With his hands firmly clamped on her fleshy form, and the thoughts of her round, filled belly in his mind, Kyle let out a primal roar and embedded himself so deep into Rose that her eyes rolled backwards, and he let loose a truly insane, mind-breaking blast of certain-impregnation spunk deep into his lovers cunt. Her head rolled back, as did Kyle's, as rope after rope after rope after rope splattered and steamed into the well-used pussy of what was once a dignified and seductive Egyptian empress. Now, she was a vessel for the stallion seed of her new beloved mate.

The cumshot was so heavy and thick that her taut belly began to bulge slightly from the sheer heft of the insanely thick load being squirted into Rose like pungent yogurt. She cooed and gasped and moaned, but took every single drop, just like she promised, just like she WANTED. As Kyle slowly, teasingly pulled out, a thick rope of cum still connected the two, and he fell backwards in a well-fucked daze. The two simply lay there, panting, sweating, and gasping in the sex-thick air of the shop. Rose finally let out a light chuckle. "I should...go shopping more often..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boring, boring, boring." Violet sighed to herself as she sat on the park bench in a huff. The stacked 22 year old bombshell sat in front of a horde of passed out men, groaning and sobbing, drained absolutely dry by the wicked seductress. Leaning her chin in her hands, Violet suddenly noted a full figure walking towards her, a seemingly natural sway to her hips. "Ahh, there's mom!" Violet jumped up and went running over.

Violet was about to shout out when she noted a strange man walking behind her mother. The mans head was rolled backwards, and he was barely conscious, being practically dragged along by Rose, who had a blissful smile on her face, and a hand rubbing her belly in pleasure.

"Hey mom!" Violet finally said, "Hey, uh...who's the stiff?" Rose chuckled that ever familiar laugh once more. "Well Violet, sweety...say hello to your new daddy!"

Violet just froze. Then Violet just sighed. "Oh mom...."


	3. Foxy & Roxy - The Orc Loving Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy & Roxy are an up-and-coming tag team in Gellghoul City, and they're on a losing streak. Fortunately, their biggest fan has come knocking to meet them, and this does cheer them up immensely. As does the shy orc's massive cock that's threatening to rip out of his pants. Perhaps it's time for an intense training session.

The dressing room door slammed open with a harsh thud. Frustrated and ready for a good shout, Foxy Wild stormed into the room, opened up a bottle of wine and began pouring herself a nice tall glass of “calm the fuck down”. The gorgeous woman stood at 4’10, but she seemed to take up the entire room. “I cannot BELIEVE we lost again. And to The Beaverlys? They’re too scared to jump off the top rope and we’re losing to THEM!?” She took a big gulp of her drink as her timid tag partner, Roxy, slunk into the room.

Roxy and Foxy were the newly hired tag team working for the Gellghoul Wrestling Organisation, and their initial 2 months hadn’t gone as they had planned. They burst in with dreams of titles and trophies, but so far hadn’t managed to win a single match, and they were now messing up even against the lowest ranked teams. “W-well, I think maybe throwing me at our opponents is…is not a great tactic?” Roxy quietly suggested, “I tend to get knocked out and…pinned…pretty much instantly.”

Roxy was a girl who acted more her size than her partner, standing at an equal 4’10 and shivering with anxiety. The poor bunny girl was unspeakably gorgeous. Her arms and legs were coated in a soft white fur that was silky to the touch. Her wide hips and cushiony bubble butt seemed perfectly designed for doing what bunnies do best and popping out kids, and they left the men in the audience VERY riled up. Her ample tits, a perfect handful each, were constrained by her revealing crop top, a design that Foxy had chosen to make sure everyone was paying as close attention as possible. She had a slight underbite and a twitchy pink nose. Her bright blue eyes always seemed to sparkle, and her trademark rabbit ears were noticeably longer than most other rabbit girls, reaching a good foot into the air.

Foxy glowered, and as Roxy came over, she made sure to give that ass of hers a good SPANK. Roxy squeaked and pouted. “Oh please, I told you! They never see it coming, that’s the element of surprise!” If Roxy was a sweet bit of prey, Foxy was the nasty predator. Her long legs were coated in a fine orange fur, along with her arms. She had a slender, smooth waist and hips that seemed designed for dancing and seducing, but what made her a truly dangerous foe were her massive spheres of titflesh, each the size of a basketball, that had smothered more than a few wrestlers into a peaceful, delighted sleep…at least, that was before she came to the GWO. Her beautiful, smoldering amber eyes were shaped into a frustrated glare, her ruby lips upturned into a snarl, her long red hair cascaded down her back, and her cute orange fox ears twitched violently.

They both wore the same outfits, designed for the pair of them. A set of tight, sleeveless collared shirts with a cute coloured tie each. Pink for Roxy and red for Roxy. They also wore short pleated skirts that ended up flashing everyone in the audience with a healthy helping of ass. 

“But it’s not a surprise anymore, we’ve done it every match and it’s not helping.” Roxy whined, “Oh, don’t make that cute pouty face at me.” Foxy sighed and stood up, and began rubbing Roxy’s ears. Roxy squeaked cutely, then a dopey smile appeared on her face as Foxy petted her. “We’ll be back on track in no time, you silly bun. Just stick with me, and it’ll all work out, okay?” Oh….kaaaaaaay…” Roxy dreamily replied as her leg twitched from the delightful ear rub. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Roxy didn’t even seem to register it, but Foxy did. “Ahhh, that must be the fan I invited!” Foxy let Roxy go and went to the door as the poor bunny girl flopped backwards and sat on the couch to compose herself.. “F-fan?” She asked with bated breath. “Mmm-hmm. It was adorable, a fan showed up to the side of the ring, had a great big sign for us. I noticed them and suggested they come visit us after the show!” Foxy opened the door and began talking to the person outside while Roxy staggered to her feet. She loved meeting and greeting fans! She couldn’t just sit on her bunny butt and let Foxy make the best impression.

“How do you…doooooo….” Roxy’s rush to the door was halted as Foxy rentered the room, along with their fan. When Foxy said biggest, she MEANT it. This guy was huge! He must have been about 7 foot tall. Roxy’s amazed eyes scanned his figure. He was an orc, with short tusks appearing from his wide mouth, a fringe of dark messy hair that hid his eyes, and a nervous expression. Scanning downwards, she spotted a series of tasty looking abs under his tight shirt, some real nice looking muscles on his arms…and…well…what appeared to be some kind of log shoved into the pants of his loose slacks, but Roxy had no idea what that could mean, of course!

“It’s nice to meet you…my name’s Slate…” The orc exclaimed. He was trying to be quiet, but his booming voice still made the two girls shake. “EEP!” Roxy squeaked, “I-it’s a pleasure! M-make yourself comfy! Oh Roxy, can I have a little word?” “I’m Foxy, YOU’RE Roxy.” The grinning fox replied, “You’re all out of sorts already, huh?”

While Slate idly looked around the room, Roxy grabbed Foxy close. “Foxyyyy…” Roxy gritted her teeth, “When you said he was a fan, I assumed some young girl or kid!” Foxy shrugged, “Well, we have a lot of male, adult fans you know. It can’t be helped with you bouncing this around in their faces all throughout the show.” She squeezed Roxy’s ass tightly, and Roxy was pushed into Foxy, their tits squishing against each other. “Oooh! You’re terrible, Foxy. I know EXACTLY why you’ve brought this guy here, and you know we can’t. After the last time, the general manager had us washing the showers for a week!”

Foxy was distracted as she was now gripping Roxy’s ass with both hands. “God, it’s like you’re made of cotton candy…wish I had a nice fat cock to-” She murmured, “FOXY!” Roxy hissed, looking right at her perverted partner. “Huh? Oh yeah, don’t worry about it. This guy’s a good friend of the GM anyway. Apparently he often comes in to fix the equipment trucks. Probably why he’s so goddamn ripped, huh. Come onnnnn, you and I both know there’s only one to really relax after a match…” Foxy’s lidded expression was very dirty and very knowing. She already knew that poor sweet Roxy couldn’t resist, and was just having fun playing until the inevitable.

Roxy was blushing like mad. It didn’t help that Foxy STILL had her hands all over her ass while she was calmly explaining her lewd plans. Roxy bit her lip and pushed her gorgeous assmeat into Foxy’s grip, a sure sign that she was giving in. “Awwww yeah, look at this perfect bunny butt…” Foxy sighed, “You know I always feel guilty keeping it to myself. We gotta show our real fans some support, riiiiight?” Roxy looked downwards. “…..I guess….we wouldn’t want them to feel undervalued….riiiiight?” Roxy looked up, and her expression had changed from a frustrated pout to a knowing smile. Foxy just grinned from ear to pointy ear. 

“Oh Slate!” Foxy shouted out, causing the big lug to slowly turn to face the two. “Soooo, we’ve got awesome secret technique we only show our BIGGEST fans.” They hugged each other and smiled at their prey. “You wanna see it?”

 

“So this is why they call you Slate, huh? So chiselled…” Foxy had dragged a massive bed from the wallframe, which was apparently one of their conditions for joining in the first place, and had laid a shirtless Slate to lie on his back on it. From there, Roxy and Foxy took a side each, and began to appreciate their fan in very close detail. It was a double teaming that most people in Gellghoul would go as far as to mortgage their house to afford, and the big lug was stunned in shy silence as the two beauties carefully rubbed their hands all over him.

Roxy laid her head on his chest, taking in his rather musky scent. “You smell nice…” Roxy dreamily sighed, “Real nice…mmm…” One of her legs draped over his own tree-trunk thick thigh, and she absent mindedly rubbed herself against him, back and forth. Foxy, meanwhile, preferred to have a more hands-on approach as her delicate fingers roamed his abs, as she cooed and sighed in amusement. “So do tell, Mr Slate, what makes you our biggest fan? Do you appreciate our tag team moves? Our chemistry? Or are you going to be honest and admit you’re obsessed with the thought of us slurping at your balls? Hmm?” Slate gulped audibly, and even that sounded louder than it should. If they actually managed to get him shouting out loud, he might knock the walls down…

“Been a fan since…your independent days…the Femme Fatales…” He gruffly explained. Roxy lifted her head up, broken out of her stupor by nostalgia, “Our old tag name! Wow, you really ARE a fan!” “I told you he was. Didn’t you believe me?” Foxy raised an eyebrow. “Nope.” Roxy answered quickly. “Probably a wise idea. But Slatey-boy, you really missed an open goal there. There’s only ONE thing a man needs to do when we ask him why he’s our biggest fan…” Foxy and Roxy looked at each other, and then back at Slate with a pair of sweet smiles as their hands began to snake towards Slate’s loose slacks.

Their hands reached inside and began to explore down below as Slate was practically shaking with nerves. “Oh you poor thing, you’re not used to this at all, are you?” With a doting smile, Foxy comforted her boy toy, “It’s ok to be nervous. You won’t be for too long. Me and Roxy, we like to make our men feel…very comfortable…very, very…” Foxy paused for a moment, as did Roxy as they continued to move their fingers inside Slate’s pants. “Oh my goodness…” Foxy exclaimed in a heated breath, “Oh my, I knew he was big but….oh now this IS impressive…” “N-n-no waaaaaaay….” Roxy’s movements began to quicken as she tried to convince herself of what she was feeling. A VERY powerful twitch made her snap her hand back up with an “EEP”. 

“Change of plan, big guy. Come here and sit on the edge of the bed.” Foxy and Roxy began to tug at Slate, grabbing a hand each. “The big reveal is a VERY important part of this.” Slate shifted himself so his large legs hung off the bed and on the floor, as the very intrigued girls kneeled before him. The two shortstacks looked even smaller when kneeling down before Slate’s considerable girth. Foxy to the left, with a curious smirk and a twinkle in her golden eyes, and Roxy to the right, covering her blushing face with her hands with a blue eye clearly peeking through. 

“Y-you do it…” Roxy stammered, eliciting a tsk from Foxy. “No way. We do this one together. A stud like this needs four hands for the job. And maybe more…” Roxy didn’t respond, but silently moved her shaking fingers to grab the waist of Slate’s pants, along with Foxy. “Sloooooowly now…” Their hands began to teasingly pull downwards as Foxy directed the action. Their eyes practically bulged out of their skull when they saw the first section of their big fans big cock. They revealed about 4 inches worth of it before pausing to marvel.

“Oh my GOD it’s as thick as a can of soda…” Foxy was grinning ear to ear while Roxy just stared in blank wonder. “Look at the fucking veins, they’re like pencils. Slate, you’re wielding a fucking CLUB between your legs!” “D-don’t just stop!” Roxy exclaimed, losing herself momentarily and covering her mouth with one hand. “Oh…I mean…well…” She was about to defend her commanding outburst, but was distracted when she realized the hand she was covering her face with REEKED of Slate’s cock-scent. The sensitive bunny girl’s eyes dilated as she stared at her own hand. “Easy there, fluffball.” Foxy snapped her out of it, “There’s WAY more where that came from.”

They continued to pull downwards, marveling as inch after inch of seemingly endless cock began to appear before their eyes. By the 8 inch mark, it was clear that Slate was a particularly gifted specimen, even among the wild studs of Gellghoul City. “This is better than I could have imagined…” Foxy shook her head in disbelief, “Jeez, how did we manage to find you? Don’t you have a goddamn stable of minotaurs to impregnate, you fucking breeding stud?” “Maybe he prefers cute rabbits to big old cow girls…” Roxy wondered to herself out loud, “I hope he does…” She glanced upwards at Slate who was looking down at her in his own enraptured wonder. Roxy broke the gaze for a moment…but then looked back and gave him an adorable wink. Going into heat always did make her more confident.

All this attention started to have a real effect on Slate’s anatomy. Roxy and Foxy were in for a struggle as the arm-sized slab of green meat began to buck and twitch. “Uh-oh…” Roxy mumbled as Foxy licked her ruby lips. “Looks like we’re waking him up…” They tugged away at his slacks as his massive member began to pull them upwards, and with a heavy tug the two managed to yank them all the way down. Their task complete, they slowly looked upwards at the full spectacle of what they were about to face. 

A towering, throbbing fuck-tower of solid orc meat pointed upwards before their admiring eyes. 15 inches of raw cock for their own personal enjoyment, and what an incredible specimen it was. Beyond just being mind-warpingly huge, it was coated in thick veins and warts, a trademark of orc males. The stench of this cock had the beautiful pairs heads spinning as the room seemed to fill instantly with the warm, musky odour of an orc ready to rut. 

The nipples on Foxy’s huge tits hardened, and she arched her back without even thinking, her body showing off its own incredible assets in the hope that this beast would choose her before her partner. “You could add up any two of my exes and they wouldn’t measure up…” Foxy shook her head in disbelief. “What an absolute fucking monster of a cock you have, Slate…” Foxy quickly took her phone from the side desk and began snapping selfies of herself posing with the incredible fuckshaft before her, making cute pouty faces and exaggerated shocked expressions. “Don’t worry, stud, you won’t be in the pics.” She remarked while taking a picture of herself, her tongue less than an inch away from the scalding cocktip, “The fans only get to see me and your thick meat. You’re ok with me posting these, yeah? Of course you are…”

Roxy was less eloquent with her obvious cock lust. Her large eyes bulged and her little mouth gaped as she tried to come to terms with the reality of this awe-inspiring orc-dick. “It’s so….I mean….it’s…wha…just how? Just how do you possibly have such a huge, throbbing, reeking cock? It’s just…monstr…amazi…oh my gosh, Slate…” She looked up into his eyes with an expression of absolute bewilderment, that soon started to give way to something more approaching…adoration. 

Poor little Roxy wasn’t as experienced as her partner. They had only shared a few lucky guys together. It was rather unfair of her to unleash Slate on her like this, because as soon as Roxy saw the turgid member of this blushing orc, she was ruined for other men. This was a cock that claimed women as it’s own, and made it so they couldn’t even imagine a lesser dick getting the chance to have them. Combine that with Roxy’s own bunny-based nature, driving her into heat at the sight, smell and taste of a worthy mate, and you have a combination that results in a poor unassuming bunny-girl becoming nothing but a fat-assed jizz jar for orc seed. That’s exactly what happened as Roxy shot forward and grabbed a hold of Slate’s cock, the fat head looming ominously above her as she directed into towards her mouth.

Roxy worked her wet tongue around in a circle as she tried to shovel as much cock as she could into her mouth. Foxy watched with great interest as Roxy’s cheeks bulged out as she began to swallow a few inches along the veiny orc dick. Slate leaned his head backwards and let out a heavy sigh of hot breath, clearly enjoying the attention. Roxy’s hands also ran up and down the scalding hot length of Slate’s shaft, almost like she was trying to pull more of him into her greedy throat. Her eyes watered as she hit her limit, her throat started to bulge from having far more orc cock than was healthy shoved down her needy gullet.

“Okay, okay, settle down, novice.” Foxy grabbed a hold of Roxy’s head and carefully began to yank her backwards. Roxy’s lips pursed as she slurped hard, trying to keep a firm grip on Slate’s length, but with a wet pop she came loose, and glared angrily at Foxy…which for Roxy was more like an irritated pout, which just looked cute. “What are you doing?. “Stopping you from doing yourself a mischief. Honestly, newbie cocksluts are liable to choke themselves unconscious, and how is the poor man supposed to get off if you pass out?” Roxy blinked a few times in thought. “Why would he have to stop just because I was asleep?” She asked. Both Foxy and Slate looked taken aback and shot each other a nod of approval. “You’ve got potential, I’ll give you that much.” Foxy remarked with an impressed tone.

“Now then, let your big sister show you how it’s REALLY done.” Foxy flashed a sharp grin as she tied her long hair backwards into a long, neat ponytail. “We’re not sisters, and I’m fairly sure I’m a few months older.” explained Roxy as Foxy took a solid hold of Slate’s cock. “Grit your teeth.” She warned the curious orc giant, “This is gonna make you scream.” With that, Foxy slammed herself forward, and did not stop. Her wide open mouth took in a truly jaw-dropping amount of orc cock, inch after inch sliding down her smooth throat with a well practiced ease. Slate did indeed grit his teeth, and it was a good thing he did. The deep moan that came from his mouth as Foxy engulfed him would have been an arena-shattering roar if he hadn’t been prepared.

Roxy covered her mouth in shock as she watched her tiny friend take in more cock than she really should be able to. Her throat bulged out as Slate embedded himself deep into her guts, and somehow the incredible fellatrix seemed perfectly comfortable with her position. She moaned in bliss, her watering eyes rolling up as the all-encompassing taste of cock flooded her mouth and throat, and her sensitive nose was tickled with the pungent odour of orc dick. “NO WAY!” Roxy screamed out in shock, Foxy looked over at her with a smile in her eyes. “Yes way.” She seemed to silently say, her mouth entirely too full to get out anything other than the gagging and spluttering noises one would expect from a perfect throatslut like Foxy Wild.

Foxy’s lips pursed like Roxy’s, but with a far more practiced vacuum. Rather than seeming like she was trying to grip onto Slate’s cock, she appeared more like she was trying to swallow it whole, her lewd blowjob face contorted perfectly. The noises were incredible. It was like Roxy was witnessing the nastiest porno ever. The room was filled with the thick noises of slurping, gagging, suckling and more. Foxy’s throat made noises that Roxy had no idea they could possibly make, and each one sounder lewder and nastier than the other. She could only imagine the effect this was having on Slate’s balls…actually, maybe there was a way to check?

Roxy ducked down onto her knees to shove Foxy aside. The experienced redhair cockwhore looked bemused before noticing Roxy’s gaze. She was staring right at those massive, pulsing balls underneath Slate’s cock. The pair had been so very entranced by Slate’s bunny/fox breaking monster cock that they had neglected his reeking, sperm-filled, womb-busting cum containers! “How in Gellghoul did we miss those…” Foxy wondered aloud, “They’re the size of grapefruits! Roxy, I’m promoting you to Chief Ballcleaner. Get down there, now!” Foxy repositioned to allow her sister from another species better access, and lifted Slate’s cock up high to allow more room. 

Now Slate had the angelic scene of both Foxy and Roxy looking upwards into his eyes from their vantage points, Foxy moving her slender hands up and down in a twisting, rubbing motion while her lips were pursed into a devastating vacuum throatjob, while Roxy was below her looking upwards, using her small mouth to slurp in as much ballsack as possible and leaving cute kisses and licks all along. “Foxy, I can…hear something weird…” Roxy mused, “Sounds like some kinda sloshing noise…” “Oh, that’ll be his jizz, darling. It’s probably building up something FIERCE while we’re doing this.” Roxy gulped to herself. “Are….are you meant to be able to HEAR the cum in there?” “Oh no, not normally, but I think we’re both aware we’re not dealing with the average cock here. This is what an ALPHA mate wields between their legs, common sense doesn’t apply here.”

“T-they’re twitching and shaking real bad…” Roxy was panting heavily as she inspected Slate’s balls closely. She almost wished she had something to take notes with, to record just how the cock of a perfect male specimen acts when in contact with two ripe female cumdumps, but that would involve taking her hands away from these big, fat, yummy balls, and nothing could convince Roxy to do that now. “I think he’s gonna cum soon…and I think we’re both in REAL trouble, Foxy.” The excited rabbit girl did not seem particularly upset despite her words. “I think there’s gonna be a SCARY amount of spunk flying around this room if you keep choking yourself on that cock…”

Foxy had returned to deepthroating after her brief discussion, and it was questionable if she’d even heard Roxy at all. She was focused on shoveling as much orc dick into her mouth as possible, and despite the sheer insanity of it, had convinced herself that she could bottom out on it. Everything in her mind told her it was impossible, it was just way too big. But there was a devil on her shoulder. A nasty, slutty devil wearing nothing but a bright red sling bikini and a dangerous grin, that told her she could do it. She could deepthroat every last inch of Slate, and prove to him and Roxy that she was the number one slut in Gellghoul City. This massive meat wouldn’t even consider going to any other girl again. It would be the personal property of Foxy Wild forevermore…and maybe Roxy Wild, if she was a good girl.

Roxy and Slate saw Foxy building up to something, but neither of them expected her to shift her throat and slam herself forward the way she did. Slate bucked like a wild stallion as Foxy decided between going slow or slamming hard and made the REAL fun choice of forcing every single inch of his burly cock down her throat in a single powerful motion. Roxy’s eyes went as round as saucers as Slate’s balls began to churn heavily. It was clear that this intense expression of sluttiness had been the final straw. Foxy’s eyes had rolled backwards and her throat was struggling to swallow around the veins of Slate’s cock. She was about to give Roxy a celebratory thumbs up…when Slate grabbed her head. Uh-oh.

Foxy was stuck in place, entirely unable to move, as she could feel Slate bucking and twitching like mad. She had driven more than enough men to orgasm to know what was coming, but frankly, she couldn’t imagine HOW it was going to happen. She could smell the sheer amount of jizz being built up in his balls from where she was, and she couldn’t do the internal math to figure out how it was going to escape from his balls without breaking him…or her, as it happens. Because Slate was not letting go. 

Roxy noted that Slate was now taking full control of her partner, and began to move back, perhaps to try and yank her backwards in some hilarious tug-of-war, but a second heavy hand on her own head put an end to his plan. With one of her trademark adorable squeaks, Roxy was shoved forward, her pretty, smooth face making full contact with the leathery, pungent ballsack she had been worshiping only moments before. Roxy struggled to avoid passing out at the intense scent of sweat, spunk and orc musk that was filling her entire world up right now. Her poor pussy, however, made no struggle at all. It just started spewing out juices like crazy, preparing itself for an internal pussy pounding that this monstrous orc cock was sure to grant it.

“Ahh..mpmh…mmm…” Roxy tried to speak out, made difficult with the presence of fat, stinking orc nuts in her face, “M-Mr Slate..p-please don’t cocklock my tag partner…I do-don’t think she can swallow all of this nasty, thick cum you’re building up. Please don’t clog her throat with your custard thick, fox-claiming sperm! She’s either going to pass out with a gut full of your jizz, or become totally addicted to the stuff!” If Roxy had more experience with men, she might have known this cute pleading was just making the inevitable gutload of jizz that Foxy was going to have to take in all the more inevitable. But that was the curse poor Roxy had to bear; she was a natural submissive cumdump, and couldn’t help but cause men to produce more and more seed.

“Haaa…haaa…haaa” Slate breathed out heavily, bucking his hips backwards and forwards, dragging Foxy along the floor as her arms slumped to the side. She was a fucktoy in every sense, barely having any control of how she was used. The only movements Foxy were making herself were in her own mouth, slurping and swallowing away with an empty-headed need to force a cumshot from this beast. Bubbles formed along her lips as the mixture of spit and cum created a slippery concoction, causing the massive cock in her mouth to move even faster. Roxy moved her hands up to grab hold of Slate’s huge balls, her eyes flashing with a pink haze of lust, as she began to accept that this cumshot WAS coming out and it WAS going to make a sweet, obedient cockcleaner out of Foxy. Was this the fate of their tag team? To give up wrestling and just become a pair of permanent orc-loving cum-swallowers?

Slate finally let out that huge, deep roar he had been keeping in for some time, and Roxy and Foxy’s worlds turned to white. Roxy was practically battered by the rising and falling of Slate’s overstuffed balls as he continued to shove her mouth against them. She slurped and swallowed as best she could, but could do little to help Foxy’s situation as the overwhelming stream of pure white orc-batter came blasting out of Slate’s cocktip and pouring into her waiting guts. Foxy’s eyes went wide as her throat became a waterfall of spunk, and her belly began to bulge out from the sheer amount of gooey white chowder being pummeled into her.

Slate’s grip loosened enough for Foxy to start moving backwards, rope after rope of jizz continuing to pound into her mouth. Her lips couldn’t begin to contain the sheer amount being released, and white spurts flew from her mouth and nose. After a moment of struggle, Foxy released the bucking shaft from her mouth with a sloppy gasp, rivulets of jizz pouring downwards and coating her massive, pillowy tits with a thick layer of Slate’s seed. As she kneel down, mouth open and gasping for air, Slate continued to fire out thick lines of jizz over the two wrestlers. Roxy moved backwards and tagged herself in, pushing Foxy aside to allow Slate to blast her own gorgeous face with sperm.

The taste was heavenly. Roxy was licking her lips when another blast slammed into her face. It was a violent explosion of an alpha’s lust, and Roxy, the subby bunny slut, was in a state of euphoria, sitting on her knees and being coated and claimed. She moved upwards and placed her lips around the spewing cocktip, swallowing down again and again as she took the receding shots of sperm into her eager mouth. As Slate came to an exhausted, spent conclusion, Roxy wrapped her arms around the incredible cock before her and began cutely making out with it, like it was her new boyfriend.

Foxy was collapsed on the ground, rubbing her stomach gently. “Ohhhh jeez….” She exclaimed in a throaty voice, “Talk about biting off…more than you can chew…ohhh…” She still took the time to gingerly lick up at her fingers. “Gods, that’s tasty stuff…maybe next time you can let me enjoy it on my own terms rather than throatlocking me like some thug, hmm?” “I’m sorry…” Slate exclaimed in a sad, deep voice. “It felt…too good…” Foxy chuckled dryly, “Of course it did, stud. I’m Foxy Wild. I’ll have to be more careful with you from now on. You’ve gone from a green to an amber of my “Dangerous Lovers” list.”

The three shared an intimate, steamy shower together, with a heaping helping of groping, kissing and fondling between all three pairs of greedy hands. The two raunchy wrestlers were like putty in Slate’s oversized hands as he played with both of their greatest treasures, one massive hand squeezing and spanking Roxy’s huge ass, and another groping and teasing Foxy’s immense rack. They each grabbed an arm of his and pulled him back into the bedroom for further fun, pushing him onto his back. Roxy dived forward and planted her wide hips right onto Slate’s face, wriggling in glee as he quickly learned his place and started flicking his huge tongue around like a thirsty man in the desert.

Foxy, meanwhile, decided to try out this prize bull for real in her favourite forward facing cowgirl position. She rotated her hips around Slate’s massive cock like a poledancer, more for her own benefit and enjoyment as Slate’s line of sight was blocked by a very impatient rabbit girl. “Mmmm, are you ready to break your little pet fox? I just can’t wait anymore…” Her juices drooled over the steaming rod below her, and she positioned her soaked honey pot right at the tip. “I warn you, big guy, you have NO idea what you’re getting yourself into…” She grinned, and began to shove herself downwards, splitting herself wide open across Slate’s huge cock.

Foxy’s face attempted to hide her strain as she shifted lower and lower along the seemingly endless cock beneath her. Her massive rack jiggled as she bounced herself lower and lower down, Slate’s warty cock prodding and stroking along the most sensitive parts of her silken walls. She groped at her own fat tits and bit her lip while Roxy shifted her hips across Slate’s face with a wicked grin, delighting in his tongue work. “Oh yeah, you eat that bunny pussy, it’s a sweet little treat for you!” 

Her inhibitions fading some several orgasms ago, Roxy was now lewdly rocking herself along Slate’s rough face. Slate’s hands reached upwards and grabbed a hold of Roxy’s soft tits, causing her to arch her back and push them further into his large hands. On a normal guy, Roxy’s rack would fill your hands completely, but Slate’s huge palms covered the whole surface with room to spare. There was no escape for Roxy’s sensitive titties as Slate pawed at them while his huge tongue continued to pound into her cunt. Roxy began to moan softly as Slate started bringing her to orgasm…then she began to moan louder, her tongue lolling from her mouth as Slate brought her to another…then she started screaming as Slate kept her from falling backwards and brought her to more and more.

Roxy realized too late that this position didn’t put her in control at all! In fact, with Slate holding her down, she had nowhere to go as Slate delivered to a orgasm heaven, entirely unable and unwilling to stop the pussy-hungry brute from devouring her cunt. “SHTOOOOOP! WAAAAAIT OOOOOOOOO!” Roxy cried out as her poor pussy was slurped and licked over and over, “I GIVE IIIIIN! YOU WIIIIIN! SLAAAAATE! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!” Slate just licked up her delicious juices and went back in for more while Foxy continued to bounce herself up and down along his leaking cock.

Foxy was also losing herself to the pleasure, enjoying the incredible fullness and bumpy texture of Slate’s orc cock immensely. “Fuck…FUCK…I think I’ll be your biggest fan by the end of this…” Foxy panted out, “There’s no way I can let this nasty, fox-pounding cock slip through my fingers…ohhh SHIT!” She cried out as her pussy trembled and came, her cum slipping down the green length between her legs. “Fuck, I think…I think you’re forcing me into heat…I didn’t even think that was possible!” Foxy’s face was blushed red as her own biological instincts to breed, mate and rut started to creep in. It was normally Roxy who was a slave to her own impulses, but in the face of her biggest fan, even Foxy was feeling the throbbing of her womb, demanding she allow Slate to pump it nice and full.

“Hey…you…you looking for a girlfriend?” Foxy asked sweetly, “You looking for a nice babe to hook up with? I bet all the others girls can’t handle you at all, leave you all blue-balled and swollen like the frigid bitches they are. Poor things, they weren’t built to handle massive cocks like yours…but I am. I was born to take massive cocks…I can help you with that, you know?” Foxy planted her palms on Slate’s chest and began seductively rubbing them along his smooth skin, “I can be sweet when I need to be, I can be a good girl. If you go out with me, I promise you’ll be so satisfied, you’ll forget what blue balls even ARE. The concept won’t even exist to you, getting drained and pleasured Every. Single. Night. Being my lover…it’s like a living dream…and you’ll never want to wake up…”

“NnnnoooOOOO!” Roxy cried out in protest, “Pick MEEEE! I’ll be a goooood little bunny bitch! You know that…rabbit girls wanna mate, mate, MATE every day, riiight? We just wanna fuck and breed and let big, nasty orcs do whatever they want to us, you know? I’ll be such a good hole for yoooou, you can stuff me full whenever you feel the urge, any day and any time! Just grab my ears and drag me into the alleyway, pump me full of cum and slap my soft bunny butt when I’m leaking your jizz…do you wanna FUCK me during a match? Wanna run in and slam me into a mating press right there in the ring? Who’s gonna stop you? I want it…I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME IN THE RIIIIING!”

Roxy and Foxy were both losing it over their biggest fan, and he was starting to feel the same. Being asked to choose between his two favourite wrestlers was way too difficult. But Slate was greedy as well, just like Roxy and Foxy. He strained his huge muscles, and the two cocksleeves gasped in shock as he stood up tall. Roxy clinged onto him, her legs wrapped around his shoulders and neck as he kept her from falling back with a single hand squashed against her pillowy ass. Foxy was stunned as Slate lifted her with his own unconquerable cock. As he stood up straight, he moved his other hand to hold her back, practically holding her like a cocksleeve. 

“Both.” He gruffly declared. Foxy and Roxy gulped. They had no objections.

His tongue went into overdrive, slathering his drool all across Roxy’s pussy like the tastiest thing in the world. She was cumming again in an instant, grabbing onto Slate’s hair with her hands and shrieking in bliss, with only Slate’s strength keeping her from toppling backwards. Foxy was used exactly like the cocksleeve she was apparently willing be to, with Slate moving her back and forth with his own power. “Ohh…OHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUCK!” Foxy screamed out as she realized just what she was being used like, “I LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE IT! USE ME AS YOUR TOY, YOU MAMMOTH-HUNG ORC STUD! SHOW YOUR FAVOURITE HOW A REAL MAN TAKES WHAT HE WANTS!”

“SLAAAAATE!” Roxy cried out, “WANNA BE YOUR BUNNY BITCH! I WANNA!” She clung onto him as tight as she could, unable to process the sheer amount of orgasms her swollen pussy was having. “MATE! MATE! MAAAATE!” Roxy was losing herself completely while Foxy joined her, her arms slack to her side and guts filled with monster cock. “ME FIRST!” She demanded, “DUMP YOUR THICK LOAD IN ME FIRST!” “NO! ME!” Roxy wriggled around, causing Slate to have to try and catch her as she moved backwards. It appeared the two were going to be very angry if the other got his load first…and as his massive balls heaved and churned, he decided to give them the tag team treatment they wanted.

Hoisting Roxy from his shoulders and plucking Foxy from his shaft, he roughly tossed both girls down onto the bed, one on top of the other. Roxy lay below, her massive ass in full view as she spread her legs wide, while Foxy lay on top, squishing her massive tits against her partners chest, while Slate, steam billowing from his nose, pushed them together and aimed his massive cock as Roxy’s well-licked entrance. “Eeeeeeep!” She squeaked in excitement as her lover orc made ready to split her open. “Break her…” Foxy demanded with a twisted grin.

Roxy’s mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide as Slate began to push himself into her, gripping onto Foxy’s hips for support as the grinning seductress pinned her favourite rabbit girl down, licking her lips in delight at the sight of Roxy’s face. “God, watching your pretty face as he slams into you is so, so good…I wish I was recording this…” “FOOOOOOOXY!” Roxy cried out, wrapping her arms around her partner and shoving her lips against her. Foxy was taken aback but returned the kiss quickly as Slate began to pump back and forth, his fat cock coated in the copious amounts of juices flowing from Roxy’s cunt.

The wet, sloppy noises of a well-fucked bitch rang out, accompanied by the moans and gasps of a pair of perverted babes making out. Slate enjoyed the view before him greatly, watching the two entwined bodies bounce along, and decided to show his support with a firm SLAP against Foxy’s ass. Foxy just moaned into her kiss louder and wiggled her rear, begging for more. “Mmm…” She looked back at Slate, licking her lips, “Such a fucking gentleman! So many guys get so lost in Roxy’s perfect plump booty that they forget I’ve got one too!”

Slate showed he had NOT forgotten this by groping her ass and grinning at her. “Can’t forget this.” He groaned out, and delivered another spank. “AHHN! Put me in my FUCKING place, I love it!” Foxy was shaking her ass back and forth, shaking the two girls around. Her nipples rubbed up against Roxy’s, which just sent the poor cock-addled bun into an ever deeper state of well-fucked bliss.

Slate moved backwards, his overly long shaft being dragged out of Roxy’s hungry pussy. The plump folds gripped onto him, trying to stop him from escaping, but were unable to do so, resulting in a pained whine from Roxy. Foxy was up next, and her eyes bulged out as Slate re-entered her with none of the slow teasing that he had done with Roxy, slamming up to the hilt in a single cunt-breaking thrust. Foxy came HARD, and pulled Roxy into a deep kiss to disguise the loud scream she was about to let out. Roxy’s tongue explored Foxy’s mouth, and her hands moved up to squeeze the soft mounds of titflesh pushing into her own.

Slate slammed into Foxy for a few thrusts, then pulled back and slammed back into Roxy. The uneven pattern of his movements kept the two guessing as they could never see when he was pulling out, only feel the shuddering effects as he bottomed out into their hungry cunts each time. The two were completely lost to the overwhelming pleasure of Slate’s orc dick pounding them both in unison, giving both the selfish lovers exactly what they needed. No longer needing to fight against each other, the two made up with some seriously lewd kissing, licking and tasting each other, and staring deep into the others eyes as Slate made putty out of their delighted pussies.

“He’s gonna knock us the fuck up…” Foxy warned Roxy, “He’s gonna fill our tight, toned bellies with another one of those insane cumshots, and we’re gonna be his precious little fuzzy fuckslaves…” Roxy nodded up and down quickly, “Yeah! Yeah! He’s not gonna let us get away with challenging him so easily, right? He’s gonna fill us the FUCK up and make his favourite tag team into a pair of swollen-bellied orc-wives!” Foxy and Roxy grinned in delight and looked back at Slate with lewd smiles and sparkling eyes. 

“Do it, you fat cocked orc fuck!” Foxy demanded, “Show us how much you REALLY love us, AND BREED THE FUCK OUT OF US!” “YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!” Roxy bucked her hips up and down, her breeding instincts entirely taking her over, “MAKE US YOUR PERSONAL CUMDRAINING TAG-TEAM BITCHES!” Slate finally let out the loud roar he had been saving up for so long, practically shaking the walls of the room as he began to unleash yet another unbelievable load into his lovers.

The first blast slammed deep into Roxy’s pussy, practically shifting her backwards. Her head snapped backwards and her fingers dug into Foxy’s back…which just made Foxy all the more excited. The first cumload filled her little womb up to maximum, and as Slate pulled backwards, trickles of jizz began to slip out of her. Slate slammed into Foxy for a second shot, eliciting a loud bestial howl as her own belly was blasted by Slate’s custard-thick spunk.

Slate alternated between the two, blasting entirely too large loads into each of them one after the other. Each time, more spunk would splatter around as the two reached their limits, but each time generated a delighted orgasmic reaction. Between his shots he continued to shoot out jizz over their entwined forms, splashing the two in gooey goodness and leaving them to lick and slurp it up from each others bodies. 

As Slate finally began to feel sated, he moved to the side and held his cock out in front of their kissing faces, splattering the last of his seed on their exhausted, grinning visages. The two happily began to swallow and suck what was coming out, and pushed themselves closed together to kiss and lick at the fat cockhead that had granted them so much yummy cum, worshiping it with their tongues as Slate staggered, barely able to hold himself on his feet, unable and unwilling to step away from the spot where he was getting a clean-up tonguejob from the two satisfied wrestlers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lengthy clean up process took place when the three horny fuckers could move again, and the finally satiated trio enjoyed a moment of rest. Slate lay on the bed with Roxy and Foxy in his arms, cuddling against him in delight. Slate’s smile was wide and blissful as his favourite tag team idly rubbed his muscly chest and sighed. “And here I thought you were the lucky one.” Foxy rested her check on her orc lover, “That was fucking divine…” Roxy nodded sleepily, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Yeaaaah…you’d think we’d won our last match…with a reward like that…” She cuddled up to Slate closer, enjoying his scent.

“Urrrrgh…you had to remind me.” Foxy groaned, pushing her face into Slate’s chest in irritation, “We still haven’t found any coachs worth a damn around the city, and we’ve got another match in 2 weeks…” Roxy didn’t seem to care about her concerns, still smiling happily and sleepily. Slate blinked in thought. “I’ve coached before. A little.” He gruffly stated. Both Foxy and Roxy’s ears twitched, and they slowly looked up at him. “Reeeeeeally?” They asked in unison, with wide grins on their faces. Looking at each other with a knowing gaze, Foxy and Roxy moved their hands under Slate’s shirt and fluttered their eyelashes at him. “Let’s talk business, Mr Slate.” Foxy blew him a little kiss as Roxy blushed and bit her lip. “You ARE our biggest fan, after all…”


End file.
